


open to new friends

by peachyteabuck



Series: commissioned works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Multi, hi im gross, holy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: a commission for @domromanoff on tumblr, who asked for “ Natasha having the reader suck her strap in front of both Carol and Wanda.”





	open to new friends

If the world was burning around you, if your world was crumbling under your feet, you’re sure you would be none the wiser to such signs of an impending apocalypse. You certainly didn’t notice that Carol and Wanda had come into you and Natasha’s shared bedroom, didn’t care about anything other than the silicone between your lips until Natasha pulled you off by your mused hair, laughing at the desperate whine centered deep in your throat.

“So pretty,” Natasha nearly whispered. The hand not tangled in your hair swipes across your bottom lip, collecting your spit with her thumb before pushing it back into your waiting mouth. “Such a perfect little slut, isn’t she?”

Carol’s voice was the one your heard first. It was deeper than before, words growled behind you. “God, how did you manage to find someone so perfect.”

“Fuck,” Wanda seemed to agree. “God, wanna watch her choke on your cock until the end of time.”

The praise sends another wave of heat through your body, making you curl your toes and clench your fists around nothing as your wrists fight against the rope that binds them together. Your center, too, cries for attention as you stare slack-jawed with eyes glazed over at the woman in front of you.

Carol, always one to get what she wants, reaches down to cup at your mound. A deep, broken moan comes out broken, quickly turning into something more high-pitched as she easily sinks three fingers into you.

“Absolutely _soaking_,” she tells the other two women, laughing as the sounds of her fingers moving in and out of you and hitting you in that spot that makes your body shake with pleasure and oh god if she just _kept going _you could cum just from her curling her fingers into you and-

“Stop touching her,” Natasha growls. You whimper as Carol pulls herself from you at a painfully slow pace, skin hopelessly void of stimulation. “I’ll tell you when I think she deserves to be touched, but for now,” as Natasha guides you to her silicone cock your eyes roll back, satiated at the taste of your cool spit on your tongue. “She’ll remain on her knees.”

You go back to gagging on Natasha’s cock, taking as much down your throat as you can. You’re desperate to show her, to show all of them, how good you can be – how much you want them, all of them, to touch you.

“Oh, _fuck_ _this_,” you hear Carol sneer when Natasha starts to fuck your face. “God, Nat, you’re so fucking lucky.”

You look up to see Natasha staring down at you with a fire in her eyes that you know, one that sends another wave of heat through you. The grip in your hair gets tighter, more possessive, as she speaks to her fellow Avengers.

“As if I’d let any of you in on my dirty little secret,” she whispers, mostly to you, as she pushes you off her cock. You whimper at the second sudden loss of contact, but your desperation is cut short when you feel another set of fingers – _Wanda’s, judging by the size - _enter you.

You almost scream in relief as they fuck in and out of you, face crooning into Natasha’s inner thighs.

“_God_,” you moan, eyes glassy as Natasha pulls your face to meet hers. “Oh, fuck me.”

Just as she opens her mouth to speak, Carol reaches around your waist to rub at your equally neglected clit.

You’re close, so, _so_ close…yet you’re missing something, the only thing that truly makes you cum.

“_It’s okay, baby, go ahead,_” Natasha coos, pushing your hair from your forehead. “_You have permission to cum.”_

With that, you do.


End file.
